Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 1.28 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown, and 9.03 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. During the same storm, 6.1 inches of snow fell in Daniel's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Vanessa's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Vanessa's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Vanessa's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ Kevin's town received 7.75 inches more rain than Vanessa's town.